There have conventionally and variously been proposed techniques for (i) extracting, by OCR (Optical Character Recognition), a text string from a captured image and (ii) displaying a result of translation of the text string. For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes an image processing device including (i) a character recognition section for (a) recognizing a character region of an image which character region contains a character and (b) generating a character code, (ii) a detection section for detecting a region of the image in which region a little change occurs in feature, and (iii) an arrangement section for arranging, in the region above detected, data obtained based on the character code.